


late nights with you

by rophneisgay



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, Love, Naked Cuddling, The loves of my life, baby girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rophneisgay/pseuds/rophneisgay
Summary: It's late at night and Rose and Daphne cuddle and talk a little after making love.
Relationships: Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	late nights with you

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments to share what I can improve in my writing!:)

The night was growing late. It was very quiet and the mood was very gentle. Daphne lay in her bed, staring sleepily at the love of her life. 

Rose lay there, staring back intently. It was silent except for the sound of rain drops hitting the rooftop of Daphne's penthouse. Daphne reached her hand toward Rose's face and rested it in the nest of her hair. She began to play with Rose's blonde curls. Daphne twisted the hair into her fingers slowly, concentrating so hard on what she was doing. She was smiling softly the whole time, her mind completely in the moment.

"Would you like some water, Rosie?" Daphne asked, the small smile lingering on her beautiful, flushed face. 

"Sure, Daph." The older woman said, smiling back. 

"Okay." Daphne whispered. She sat up. She too was thirsty for some water.

Daphne moved her body off the bed, the blanket falling off her body, revealing her nakedness. Rose watched Daphne closely as she opened a dresser drawer. 

Daphne pulled out, from the drawer, a white robe. She put the robe on then tied the silk tie around her waist into a bow.

"I'll be right back." She said with a tiny smile. Daphne opened the door of the bedroom and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Rose lay in Daphne's bed grinning to herself. She was still very awestruck that she and Daphne had made it so far in their relationship. It felt like yesterday that they were going on their first date. 

Rose closed her eyes, thinking about what the night had brought them. 

Daphne opened the door slowly, holding two water bottles. She closed the door behind her and then handed one of the bottles to Rose. "Are you falling asleep on me?" Daphne chuckled, taking the robe off. Rose watched the silk fall off her perfect body. Daphne didn't bother picking it up and putting it back in the drawer. 

"No, I swear!" Rose giggled. Daphne got back under the satin sheets.

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause it looked like it!" She grinned. Rose grinned back, brushing the delicate curls out of her face.

"I wasn't love, don't worry."

"Good." Daphne said, just above a whisper. She was smiling softly, her head resting on her hand. 

Rose ran her finger tips over Daphne's side under the covers, her fingers going down her waist then down to her thigh. She could feel Daphne shiver slightly, her eyes closed.

"We should probably go to sleep soon, my love. Rose said softly. Daphne opened her eyes. 

"Okay..." She yawned. Rose opened the water bottle and sat up to take a drink. She then laid back down. Daphne closed her eyes. 

"I really love you Rose..." She said sleepily yet truthfully. "You really are such a beautiful flower..."

Rose smiled, her eyes closed also. She snuggled her body into Daphne's. 

"I love you too, Daphne..." Rose kissed Daphne softly. Daphne kissed back. 

"Good night, Rosie." She murmured, a soft little grin still stuck on her face. 

"Good night my love." Rose said softly. 


End file.
